The pure sight of love
by ElexiusBlack
Summary: Coming home from studying in America for 14 years. Kagome's older sister Nana restarts her life in fedual japan.When she meets an elegant and beautiful stranger while running down a hill.She begins to understand the mind of the quiet and cold Sesshomaru.
1. Hello dear sister

My stepsister Nana was coming home from college back in America. She went off to school when she was ten years old. This would be her first time seeing me in fourteen years. Wow, I haven't seen my own stepsister since my father died .I guess she didn't want to live with strangers, even if we were her own family.

RELATED.

She hated the thought of it, though she didn't hated me. She disliked my mother who would always find things to bother Nana about. "Why is your hair that way Nana? Who gave you that? Did you steal it? Why are you so weird? I guess you get that from your real mother huh? What is with the way you dress? Young women shouldn't wear their clothing that way. What is this Goth/Emo thing you are into? I don't want you listening to that type of music in this house. I don't care if this house is your inheritance. Why do you sing all the time dear? It would be nice if your voice wasn't so raspy. Oh starts calling me mother you know better than to call me by my first name! Do you want to have this conversation again with your father?"

My grand mother Natasha -baba was currently cleaning up Nana's room. Packing all of her old clothing into big brown boxes for donation. Nana's plane would be arriving in 45 minutes and every room in the house had been cleaned to perfection by my grandma for her. She adored Nana, just as much as she adored Sota and I. Even though she was her grandma by marriage.

My biggest worry right now was the issues of us bonding; we'd be friends, family reunited right? I mean we're blood, that's supposed to be thicker than anything .Yet there is the Sesshomaru and Inuyasha family relationship that's not so sweet. Sesshomaru hated Inuyasha AND they are bonded by blood. I can only hope that she likes me.

When we were younger, we didn't talk much because she was so much more mature than me. She always had a different aura around her; very different from the other kids our age. My oncee -sama was into Gothic Emo type of music and clothing. It was an odd thing to see, especially for my mother who thought Nana only did those things to be cruel to her. Being only seven I didn't even know what that meant. She often carried a cold look whenever my mother mentioned my father. It grew even colder toward every one else after he died. My mother told me it was because she was a brat that was never disciplined by our father. Who never checked her behavior, because she looked like his former wife. Despite my mother's words about her behavior, Nana was always kind and bright towards Sota and I.

Walking out of the hallway, I stopped at the coat hook beside the door to put on my jacket. Sliding open the door to the driveway, I grab my grabbed keys off the hook, and shut the door behind me. Looking up, I see Sota -Bozu and my mother leaning on the car doors. My mother Junko was smiling slightly, as she opened the passenger side door and sets herself in the car. I could tell she was very nervous. She had changed quite a bit since I was a young child. After Nana had left, my mother had admitted to me that she was jealous of Nana's bond with my father. That she was also jealous of Nana's mother, who was constantly on the mind of my father until the day he died.

She knew that she had been wrong all those years ago, for taking her jealousy and anger out on Nana. She was also afraid that Nana was still angry with her. This time Nana would have power over her, instead of her having power over Nana. My father's will stated that Nana owned all of the property left behind by her mother. She was also his first-born so she had the rights to my father's money. My own mother was left with nothing, but the gifts that he had given her. If Nana so deemed, she could kick us off of the land and my mother and Sota would be homeless.

My mother Junko Bedeau, a mixed Japnese French-woman, was not from Japan. She had been born in America out of wedlock. Her own father had left my grandmother, for his real wife in his homeland of Kyoto Japan. My mother had not taken the last name of her father. At his request to my grand mother, she was not allowed to have his name. It would be an even greater offense to his wife whom was so loyal to him, to have a child with his name. My Grandmother, Natasha obliged to his request because she didn't want her daughter to have the name of such a cowardly man.

Although she did not have his name she did carry some of the features of a native Japanese woman. Her eyes and lips were oval, and her frame was thin and short. Every thing else about her spoke foreigner. Her hair was midnight black, with traces of plum running through out her curly locks. And her eyes were deep ocean blue infused with small glints of gray. In contrast of her hair was her snow-white pale skin that I shared with her. In fact as I get older we start to look like twins. Only I am taller than her.

I think that our looks are the only thing we have in common. She is more passive aggressive and I am very loud- sometimes annoying aggressive. Kind of like a stubborn child unwilling to give in until they get what they want. Our ways of doing thing is also very different. She believes that a woman must rely fully on the man she marries, while I believe that a woman has the ability to do as much or even more than her husband. I really wonder where she got that mind set from especially with the way she grew up.

About a year ago, I dropped out of school and I mated Inuyasha with my grandfather's blessing. Three months later my mother sent a note through the well addressed to me. It was about nana coming here to Japan and my mother's shock and frustration. She didn't want to be the one to pick her up. She knew she would end up saying the wrong thing and pissing Nana off. She was already scared about the property thing.

So that's why I'm here, to see her back to her old home and to help my mother 'welcome' her peacefully. I actually just want to meet her again. I want nothing of our fathers wealth .I have the summerhouse and that car he left me. I'm happy with that, I just want to talk with her and maybe become friends. I should have asked Inuyasha to come with me, but he hates cars.

Chapter 2

Taking a deep breath, I turn on the arrow into the parking lot of the airport. Closing my eyes for a moment I try to relax. I feel my mother's eyes on me. "Kagome dear ", her voice light and low hoping not to say the wrong words. "I'm sure she'll . . . she'll like you and the family, just don't take all her words to in consideration of your feelings ok!" Sighing I turn to look for a spot to park in among the rows of cars.

Driving neatly in my space. My mother unbuckles her seatbelt, and motions for me to unlock the door. " Mom can you stay in the car?" My voice low and waiting for her to ask or expect an explanation of why I think she shouldn't come. "Unh Kagome dear don't you want some support?" My mother said, her face full of anxiety and jumbled nerves. "No mom I'll be alright! Just stay here. Ok!"

Entering the airport. I place my hand in the side of my left jean pocket, and pull a stray hair back with the other part of my bang. Can I remember someone I haven't seen for 14 years? I should have made a crappy poster like Sota wanted to. I look toward the time chart to scan for Nana's plane flight. Scanning through it, I realize that her plain had already land. Her flight was supposed to be here at 12:15. Yet the Plain schedules said that she had landed at 11:15. It's was already 11:56 shit.

Walking to the sitting area, I look for what might be her. What did she look like? What does she look like? My mind went blank. I had not clue. Looking around awkwardly like you do when you try to play like you know what your doing and not clueless. I look around to see if I can find some one that looks like they might know me. I mean, if I don't know what she looks like now .At least She can find me. I mean I haven't changed much. Still flat chested and no curves, and a big head.

In my exploration of the airport, I spot a random girl, walking toward me. She was huge. Not like fat or anything, just really tall. If I had to guesstimate, (guess estimation) I'd say she was around 5'9 –5'11. She was really tall and very exotic for a Japanese person. She had a smile on her face and gracefully struggling with her luggage. This girl, the way she smiled and walked reminded me of my father, and I instantly knew at that moment that this was my stepsister.

Feeling extremely giddy and somewhat childish. I walked up to her with a wide grin on my face. "Nana?" I said uncertainly, as I looked up at her. "Kagome it's been so long. I still can recognize you thought. No chest, big head and no curves" she said in a bubbly laugh. I flushed bright red and giggled nervously. Turning back to face her I noticed that she didn't look, anything like she did when we were younger. I knew I wouldn't be able to recognize her. She looked more like her mother than our father. Although it seemed that she had gained some of his traits in the way she expressed herself physically. She had his smile and his knowing glint in her eyes. She also had his graceful walk that looked right on only them.

She looked nothing like me, whose eyes were blue and whose hair was plum. She had electric black hair that was wild yet tamed in its tussled curls. Her skin pale yet had a golden glint to it from the sun and her lips were almond shaped as well as her eyes, which were light gray, with small black flickers running through the edges of her pupils.

She was wearing a long white blouse that was covered by a black strapless corset like vest that had a metallic sliver belt looped around her waist. The vest only covered her torso and the blouse white hung over her hips. Underneath the blouse she wore tight dark jeans that clung to her hips and were stuffed into dark gray knee high boots. Her ears had various earrings and her hands had a ring on each finger. She looked like a run way model.

Her voice held back a small cough or giggle. "If it isn't the legendary Kago, the teddy bear crusader." For some reason at that moment, my eyes began to swell with tears of longing for my stepsibling, whom I had only known for seven years. Her adopted family in America knew more about her. I guess you can say they are her real family then. God how she reminds me of dad! She's even more beautiful than Kikyou, Sango, Kagura and I put together.

"Hey kago, are you gonna stand their looking goofy in shit or are you going to give me a warm welcome and, hug the shit out of me?" Nana said as she grabbed me .I jumped up and wrapped my arms around her neck." Damn, I maybe taller than you, but that doesn't mean I can CARRY YOU" said Nana out of breath, leaning over to put my dangling feet on the ground. Giggling sheepishly I apologize and set my feet on the ground, unwrapping my arms in the process. Recovering from my attack Nana smiles at me and tosses me a small bag. "Kago I got you a present. I head you got married from grandma. The stuff in the bag should help spark some action in the bedroom." Nana said as she winked at me and began to pick up her luggage. "Let me help you Nana" I said in a rush, as I pick up the remaining bags and loop my arm around her' s.

"Hey where'd you park at Kago?" Her voice filled frustration as she carried her luggage up and down each row of cars. Finally with a little luck I remember the lot name and we find the correct car after searching for ten minutes. Peaking in to the car to see if my mother and Sota are there. "Your mom came Hun?" Her expression showed concern. She wasn't joking anymore! She looked more aloof and less like dad now. "Why did he ever marry her?" She mumbled and shook her head as she neared the car." Lets put my shit in the trunk. I want to drive though so that old bat's got to move to the back seat." I wondered how she spoke with such a straight face and spoke so carelessly! After placing her stuff in the trunk I walk towards the passenger side door. Before I can get to it. My mother steps out and opens the back door and shuts it softly. I know she didn't hear what Nana said. She must have known what I was about to ask her, because she gave me a knowing look that said, what ever she wants I'll do. Closing the trunk, Nana Walked to the driver's side and got in the car. Opening the door I shot my mother a bright smile that seemed to confuse her.

As we drove toward house, my mother kept looking into the rear view mirror. I could tell she was even more nervous now that Nana was in the car. But I felt at peace, she wasn't this bitch who shouted threats filled with fire and brimstone. She made me feel happy, and goofy like a child who finally has a playmate. I decided that I would take her back home with me. It was safe now that Inuyasha killed Naraku. She'd fit right in, I think.

Upon arrival to the house, my mother moved forward and tapped my shoulder. "Kagome are you and Nana going out this evening" My mother asked as she Looked shyly up at Nana whose eyes were big from looking at the surrounding area's. "No mom I'm taking her back home with me, I think it would be better for the time being. Until you know… you calm down." I was hoping she wouldn't argue with me. Glancing over at me quickly, Nana grins widely and tells me how she remembers all of the old houses on the block and how she remembers us playing in the street.

Pulling into the driveway, Nana opens her door and makes her way to the trunk. "Nana don't you remember Sota, He reminds me of your father. I think he might actually look like your father when he was this age. My mother says proudly.

"Hmmm dad was a little taller and he was a little bit more mature looking. Dad also didn't have those color eyes or hair. He does have his nose though. Dad in his old picture was about 19. I mean Sota is 17 right, he might gain some more of dad's traits before he turns 20" Nana said as she glanced over to by brother and back at my mother. My mother eyed her as she went back to taking her luggage out of the trunk.

Walking toward the old shrine, Nana looks around taking in the sight our house. Opening the doors, I yell out to grandma that we were back and that we had Nana.

Listening for the sound of my husband. I grab Nana's stuff from off of the ground, and loop my arm around her' s while pulling her towards the shrine. " Where are we going? Isn't that just a well in there?" Asked Nana as she look at me confused. "Well yeah, but I also use the shrine as a way to get to my house, It a very helpful short cut." I say half giggling as Nana looks at me suspiciously.

Opening the door I began to toss Nana bags down the well. "What the hell are you going ka-"Before she could continue I grab a hold of her arm and both of us jump through the well .A bright pink blinding light surrounds us.

Chapter 3

"Kagome what the hell?" mumbled Nana as she looked up at me.

"Inuyasha, I'm back, I need your help." I shout as I picked up Nana's small luggage and started to climb up the vine ladder.

Looking cautiously, Nana, Stands up and follows my lead. After getting out of the well I could sense Nana's shock. She looked at me wide-eyed and Glanced around.

After getting all of Nana's bags in the hut, Inuyasha and Nana began to talk. "So your kagome sister huh? Than why do you look hotter than her?" His face twisted in a small evil smirk. "It's because she still looks like a five year old" said nana with her voice shaking from laughter. Laughing, and rolling my eyes I rub shippo's head gently and continue to play cards with him. I Introduce Nana to Sango, Kogua and Miroku when they arrived, we then head out with two large back packs full of clothing on both nana and my back.

Holding the guitar in her hand by the straps, Miroku curiously asked Nana what it was." My beautiful Lady Nana, if you don't' mind, may I ask what that item you are holding might be? " Asked with small seductive grin on his face, while he rubbed my sisters arm. Pulling his shoulder Miroku turn around to be slap by both Sango and I. God miroku your such a ass" yelled pissed and jealous sango.

Giggling, Nana smiles at Miroku and opens the casing." This here is an Acoustic Guitar" My old man got it for me when I was four years use to play on"

"HEY, guys lets keep walking we got at least five hours of sun light left so lets make the most of it ". Yelled my impatient husband. As we continued to walk, a figure emerges from the shadows of the forest.


	2. Hello Kouga

_**I do not own Inuyasha - or any characters from the creator ,anime and manga! I am only writing a story to unleash my imagination ! Please feel free to write any comment on the review to help the story .Please do not write comments just because you do not like the plot ! Thank you ! Hugs and kisses!**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Thanks for the reviews they were and I will have some one look over my work, but I did correct some spelling in the first chapter.I can't promise good grammer in this chapter since I dont have an editor.**_

_**Hope you like the story, please review Thank you !Oh and all comments on improving the story are excepted and inserted !**_

_**Kagome p. o . v**_

**_

* * *

_**

Emerging from forest. Kougaruns straight toward me and grabs my hands. "Kagome you look just beautiful, is dog face treating you well?" Glancing back at Inuyasha ,I notice that his amber eyes now burning with rage . I glanced back to kouga,I paste a fake smile a upon my lips and push him back slightly."Kouga you know I'm mated to Inuyasha.I would like if you respected that and him. He is a dog, but his is also eternal mate.I find it disrespectful hat you have no shame flirting with a mated woman." Looking up I him I see a flicker of shock and disbelief on his face. "Kagome I am sorry if I have offended you, but I am also a married man.I would never try to wedge my way into an already mated marriage."

He said as tightened the grip on my hands.I smiled up at him and pull my hands free from him and tell him that I am his nose in the air Kouga sniffs the air and then looks over my shoulder at Nana and, then back at me."Who is this? She smells like you "Kouga asked with curiosity."That is my sister Nana."She is here visiting from another county from my time."

"She's beautiful, is she married? Asked Kouga with a cock grin."Not that I know of, But I don't Know if she likes wolves. I think she's more of a cat person."I said while giggling. "Not funny Kagome. Nana do you like wolves? Asked Kouga as he walked toward stood at least three inches over her,which wasn't much since Nana was 5'11 and with heels 6' up Kouga tried to make himself taller so he could look down at her. Men from this era are so full of themselves. He looked kinda of funny stand like that. I could tell Nana wasn't impressed in the least. "Hmm I like wolves, But I like dogs better. Dogs are more playful and wolves are big and muscular .I do like their size. But kouga if you are asking me if I like I have no time for men who stand on the tips of their toes to hover over a woman."Said Nana with a smirk on her face. Flushing bright red Kouga relaxes down to his normal height.

Smiling he takes Nana's hands into his own. "Do you have tiem for men that are their normal height?Asked Kough as leaned down and inched his lips closer to Nana's. "Back off wolf you might get her "Whispered Nana as she licked her lips. Smirking Kouga inched back and released her hands."You smell of Vesard blood."Said Kouga as he licked his lips. "It's intoxicating" said Inuyasha."What do you mean?"I asked totally confused. "Hmm most people can't smell my Vesard blood, impressive." smiled Nana."What are you talking about Nana?I asked as I turned to fully view her."Dad never told you of our lineage? We are not human Kagome. Dad and my mother were both full blood are particularly Vesard, a half breed since you mother is human." said Nana as she looked back at kouga and Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha did you know she wasn't human?"Yeah Kagome, I though you aren't humanyour did you think you got all your powers priestess dont have that type of power""Well I didn't know dad didn't tell me any thing ,maybe it was because I as not a full breed like you?I said slight envious."I don't think that was it Kagome I think he didn't tell you because you were too young I mean, You would have told your mom and then she would have knows she doesn't like any thing different from her. Said Nana as she walked close to me

."You look like a regular human and so do I ?I said while looking her up and down and then looking at myself. "Well Kagome these are our faux really don't look like this. Even though you are a half breed you still have a Vesard body. I just need to teach you how to tranfer out of you human body."What do you mean by her blood smells intoxicating.I asked as I looked at Inuyasha."Your blood smell pretty much the same is rich and fragrant with a base of dark floral scents.I have always like it .Kikyo never smelled that way she had more of a light musk while yours is more of a deep scent."said slightly I lookk over to nana."Nana is their something eles that I don't know about our family lineage? I ask with a small smileon my face."Plently"smile Nana.

* * *

**_Ok ,For this story I would at least like two reviews.I know people hate it when authors ask for them,but it is a big deal to us.I want to at least know some one is reading my story ,and Im not wasting time writing pms r nice but I do need reviews and inspiration to finish the story._**


End file.
